


Reunion

by violetnudewoman



Series: Free Time Series [2]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: "Hey, you two. If we're gonna do something together, we'd better go to a more appropriate place", Shin suggested. "I'm not in the mood to explain to En if he sees anything."You soon pulled away from Noi's luscious lips. "Wait, do you really want me to-""Yeah, why not?" She interrupted, getting close to your ear. "I told him everything we did. Detail by detail. And he seemed to be quite interested."
Relationships: Noi/Reader, Shin/Noi
Series: Free Time Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> You really think I wouldn't put Shin on a shitty fic of mine?

**Reunion**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

It was certainly kinda weird thing to end a sexy hot night giving relationship advices to a client. Although it was rewarding to stay in that room - you ended up winning a new friend after all - you couldn't help but think about how the whole situation was… _Funny._

A few months have passed since that event. Noi didn't show up at the club for a while. Only her partner came with a certain frequency to talk to your boss. It was hard for you not to feel a little frustrated, since you and the sorcerer had created such a fun connection and had an honest conversation after all, marking the beginning of a nice friendship.

One night, however, you were taken by surprise.

It was En's birthday, and he decided to have a luxurious party at the club itself. He invited all possible people from his friends' circles, equally millionaires and influential in the criminal underworld like him. The hall was full of food, drinks, half-naked women and men available to everyone.

En insisted on your presence. "You're free today", he said hours before the event. "Come celebrate with us. And come more stunning than ever, my dear."

You answered his request. You put on your best clothes, did an impeccable makeup, sprayed your most expensive perfume and went out showing all your charm and beauty around the club, attracting some curious and eager looks - some more familiar, others completely unknown.

At one point, you went out to get a second shot of a wonderfully exotic drink when your eyes found a couple in a dark corner of the room. You could see large, restless male hands squeezing a round, fleshy rear covered in a black dress. 

The two seemed to be quite… _Excited._

Until your gaze went up the back of the person who owns that beautiful ass. And immediately your eyes widened.

You had already put your hands on that broad back. And also in that gray hair up in a bun.

It was her.

You took the drink and, curious as you were, you snuck up to the dark corner. You laughed internally.

It was Noi and the guy with the heart mask, Shin. Making out like two teenagers.

 _'I think that explains everything',_ you concluded with a smile, looking back at the crowd of rich people who were enjoying themselves.

-

"Hey (Y/N)!"

Your gaze searched for the sorcerer's charismatic voice. You found Noi walking alone towards you in a strapless dress. Absolutely beautiful and imposing, as always.

"Oh well, look who showed up after so long", you started. "I thought you were mad at me or something."

"Oh no, of course not! In fact, I'm sorry for not showing up here anymore", she lamented, scratching the back of her neck. "En threw several jobs at us and I didn't have any free time left for me."

"Yeah, I get it. The boss trusts you both a lot." You could see the expression on her face change slightly when you mentioned Shin. "By the way, where is he? You were together just now."

"Ah, he's over there talking to En", she replied, with an awkward laugh. "There are so many things I need to tell you!"

And then, Noi took your hand and pulled you towards a sofa, where you two sat down. She happily told you about the outcome of her dilemma with Shin; a few days after that night, she finally confessed her feelings to him. "I drank a lot that day, and so did he. So I took courage and told everything to him", she laughed. Probably she was already drunk while she was telling you that story.

She continued. "He thought I was kidding because I was drunk as fuck, so I got angry and we ended up fighting. Then in the middle of the fight I don't know what the fuck we did to end up falling like two idiots on the floor but... When I realized, we were looking at each other's stupid faces and kissing each other's stupid mouths! And yeah, since then we've been together. I mean, we're not reeeally dating, you know... I don't think we're ready for that shit yet. So we're just having fun smashing heads and fucking like rabbits when we get home."

"I'm so happy for you two!" You said with an honest smile. "You two were really made for each other."

Noi's wide smile adorned her round face. "Thanks to you, (Y/N)! I can only thank you for your words and for kindly listening to me, even though I'm just a random customer", she said, placing her big hand on your bare thigh. You felt your body react slightly with that touch. "I would probably still be lost if I hadn't spoken to you."

You smiled, placing your hand on top of hers. "You don't have to thank me. Just enjoy the moment."

-

"Can you stop suddenly disappearing and leave me looking for you like an dumbass?"

A deep voice suddenly broke the conversation with your new friend. You lifted your head and your eyes met the figure of a huge guy wearing a suit and tie.

The guy with the heart mask, Shin.

"Ah senpai, my bad! This is (Y/N), that friend I told you about, remember?" She said, introducing you to him. "I found her here and came to talk to her."

"Hi! Noi told me a lot about you", you said with a wide smile on your lips, reaching out to greet him. "Nice to meet you."

You had the impression that Shin's handsome face flushed with your comment. "Whatever she said, don't mind. She talks too much", he replied, gently shaking your hand. He had a warm, strong, callused hand. You couldn't help but notice the curious stitch marks around his fingers.

It was also hard not to think about how lucky Noi was to have that man entirely for her. The guy was definitely fucking attractive.

He soon settled on the sofa (after much insistence of Noi's part) and you soon disconnected from that cheesy party. Despite the reserved way, Shin proved to be a very nice guy.

Soon, the alcohol took over your bodies. You knew how to drink properly, but still, a funny dizziness took over your conscience. Shin and Noi, on the other hand...

_Huh?_

_A hand_ touched your thigh a second time that night, then squeezed it. You looked down and noticed that it wasn't your friend's hand that was there.

You looked to the side and almost choked on your own drink.

The two were making out again, right there, beside you. While Noi devoured Shin with a hot kiss by tossing a sculpted leg in his lap, he took advantage of the position to squeeze the flesh of her muscled thighs and ass.

And, for some curious reason, his hand took the way to touch you too, since you were so close.

_What the fuck-_

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun, dear ones! There are rooms upstairs, if you like."

And before you got up, a hand grabbed your wrist, preventing you from going.

"Noooo (Y/N)!" Noi said, in a slightly slurred voice thanks to alcohol. "Let's have fun together!"

_Together?_

"Wait. You mean your boyfriend just groped me... Intentionally?"

She laughed. "Like I said, we're just having fun. It's not like we're both bond with each other or something." And she completed, pulling you back to the couch. "And _I really want to thank you_ for helping me."

And without saying anything else, Noi's lips took yours in an unexpected kiss. Oh how you missed her kiss... Her restless hands were already exploring the curves of your body, running over the exposed skin of your legs, thighs, going up your waist until she reached one of your breasts, squeezing it lightly. You sighed, feeling your nipple harden under your clothing at the touch.

"Hey, you two. If we're gonna do something together, we'd better go to a more appropriate place", Shin suggested. "I'm not in the mood to explain to En if he sees something."

You soon pulled away from Noi's luscious lips. "Wait, do you really want me to-"

"Yeah, why not?" She interrupted, getting close to your ear. "I told him everything we did. _Detail by detail._ And he seemed to be quite interested."

 _'Are we always gonna end up fucking anyway whenever we meet? Even with your hot boyfriend together? Interesting.'_ You laughed internally.

It could only be some fate trick.

You turned to Shin. "Well, I have no objection. This party is really boring..."

-

As soon as you entered the room, you soon felt yourself being pulled against Noi's strong body, in another hot kiss, full of lust.

"You didn't even wait for the girl to enter the room properly", Shin said as he closed the door. "She won't run away from us."

"It's because I like her kiss, senpai!" She said cheerfully. For a moment you were surprised that she still called him like that, since they were lovers after all. "She kisses so good... You should try it."

"Later. For now", he said, sitting on the edge of the luxurious bed. "I want to see up close what you two were doing while I was down there that night."

_So he does the voyeur type?_

You didn't say anything. You just smiled and kissed your new friend again, this time with more desire. Your clothes were leaving your body along with hers, throwing them on the bedroom floor. In a matter of minutes you and the sorcerer were already half naked, just in your lingerie, kissing and squeezing each other's bodies in front of Shin's thirsty blue eyes.

"Wait", you had to interrupt that erotic caressing session to drag the chair from the nearby dressing table. The other looked questioningly. "He wants a show, Noi. Please, have a seat", you winked. 

Her eyes shone with excitement. "Ohhhh this is gonna be so fucking fun!"

As soon as she sat down, you went to action by placing yourself between her legs, kissing her again as your hands went down her torso, finding the bulky breasts - she didn't wear a bra that time. Your anxious hands caressed the soft mounds, giving due attention to the perky nipples, pinching them with your fingers. She threw her head back, letting soft moans escape freely from her half-open mouth.

Shin remained silent, just watching, resting his elbows on his knees, as if he wanted to analyze that sexy scene more properly. He looked stoic on the outside. Inside, he struggled not to have a heart attack seeing his partner in crime since teens like that, being touched and appreciated by another beautiful woman. He knew about her sexual preferences, and he never opposed to them - in fact, he always encouraged her to do the things she likes.

"You really are a lucky guy, _Mr. Heartmask_ ", you said in a highly provocative tone as you lowered your face between the valley of Noi's breasts. "Don't let such a goddess escape from your arms."

A skewed smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah, I won't."

And then you went on, taking one hard nipple in your mouth, sucking and licking it willingly while stimulating the other with your fingers. Noi inevitably groaned louder, dipping one hand into your hair. Minutes later, her other nipple received the same treatment. Then your hungry mouth left a trail of kisses on her muscled abdomen until your lips came close to the elastic of the thin lace panties she wore.

"Spread your legs wide, Noi", you heard Shin ask from a distance. Your gaze found him already without the black suit, wearing only the white shirt and the black tie that was loosened on his flushed neck, as well as his face. What an interesting sight.

"Yes, senpai", she replied submissively. You went back to your work, brushing your lips against the fabric of her panties, teasing her.

"You're so wet. You must be holding back since the beginning of the party, right?" You wanted to know, giving a provocative lick on the covered slit.

"Y-Yeah..." She answered in a whisper, digging her fingers into your scalp. "Shin-senpai is so mean. He made me so hungry!"

"You made me like that too", he said, kneading the volume that formed in his pants. "You gonna take this responsibility? Or should I leave this task to your friend?"

You laughed as you removed Noi's fancy underwear and tossed it to her partner. Shin quickly caught it in the air, stuffing it in his pants pocket.

Your attention returned to the middle of that woman's legs. She was really wet and you needed to feel that sweet honey in your mouth after so long.

You gently slid your fingers along her slit, feeling the wetness there. With the index and middle one, you gently spread the juicy folds, leaving the opening exposed to be attacked by your tongue right after, in a long, slow lick until it reaches her swollen clit. 

"Fuck (Y/N)!" She moaned, arching her back. "B-Been a long time..."

Her pussy was _so good._ Absolutely delicious. Perhaps due to lack of time, her mound and groin were covered in curls as smooth and nice as her hair. Beautiful. Noi smelled and tasted like a heavenly woman. Your tongue was taken by the soft taste of that pink, juicy meat, further increasing your desire to take her to the edge just to drink that love nectar from her extreme pleasure again.

Your hands squeezed her thick thighs, trying to hold on to that lustful reality, feeling the stiffness of her muscles crumble with your possessive touch as your mouth tirelessly devoured her. Meanwhile, Shin watched everything with a flushed face and hungry, attentive eyes. He no longer wanted to make a point of hiding how aroused he was. In an instant, he got rid of the belt and unzipped his pants.

You turned your head at the small noise. "Wow", you said, watching Shin slowly massage his now free, hard cock.

He was really... Impressive. 

"I see that you liked it", Noi whispered, running her thick fingers through your hair lovingly. "I think you should try it."

"Oh really?" You wanted to know, pulling away from her vulva. "But what about you?"

"No need to rush!" She replied excitedly, pulling you up and capturing your lips in a soft kiss. "We have all night yet, (Y/N). Come on."

Then she took your hand and got up from the chair, going towards her partner sitting on the bed. With a huge smile on her face, she knelt between his legs, taking you along. You looked up and found his deep blue eyes that they now looked at you expectantly behind the glasses he wore. Like Noi, Shin's youthful features didn't live up to his hostile work. His handsome, flushed face looked like a shy teenager.

You laughed internally. _'He's really cute'._

"He likes it really wet and good, (Y/N)", Noi said, taking her partner's cock unceremoniously. "So go on. Imagine he's like... I don't know, the tastiest popsicle you've ever tasted."

You laughed, noticing the blond's face blushing even more with her humorous comment. "If you say so…"

Clearly he was nervous. To relax him more, you started by spreading light kisses on the inside of his thighs, passing through his groin covered with soft blond hairs until your lips reach the erect member, dragging your wet kisses up to the damp head with pre-cum. Immediately your tongue circled the spot, flicking the little opening for a few long seconds and then wrapping the ultrasensitive skin with your warm mouth. Shin let out a small groan in his low, deep voice.

"Yeah, just like that, (Y/N)", the gorgeous sorcerer praised, burying her fingers again in your hair, pushing your head slightly against her partner's dick. And you let yourself be guided by it, closing your eyes and relaxing your throat so that you could take him completely. His moans increased in tone.

Suddenly you felt Noi's face close to yours. And without saying anything, she decided to join in the fun too, lowering her head and drawing imaginary circles with her tongue on Shin's testicles before sucking one and then the other.

He felt the air grow thinner with that lewd sight. "S-Shit… Ah!"

You even managed to give a hummed laugh with his cock in your mouth, making the vibrations stimulate him even more.

"You like that, senpai?" Noi asked in a sly voice to right after take your lips in a slow, obscene wet kiss. He sighed, highly aroused, not knowing exactly what to answer.

"S-Shut up", he managed to respond with his face and neck filled with an intense flush watching you and his partner slowly run their tongues through his length at the same time. "Fuck!"

And to make him even more embarrassing, you decided to let Noi suck him too. It was a sexy sight to see her giving head to her hot partner, closing her perfect lips around the other's cock in quick up-and-down movements, sucking him like a pro. You decided to undo the bun on her head, loosening her voluminous hair, causing a beautiful curtain of gray strands to hide her face. You immediately felt a soft lavender scent take over your nose at that moment.

"So beautiful", you praised, moving closer to her face, which moved away from Shin's cock in search of breath. You kissed her again, moaning softly as you felt her hot tongue surround the corners of your mouth.

"Come here, you two", the blond asked. When you realized, you and she were already lying on the bed, completely naked before his hungry gaze while getting rid of his clothes. "Eat your new friend's pussy while I fuck you."

You spread your legs, waiting for Noi to position herself. Your eyes shone when you saw her there, so sexy, hugging your thighs around her warm, strong arms and bringing her face close to your wet vulva as she reared her muscular hips up, exposing her juicy hole to Shin. You immediately arched your back and let out a long, soft moan when you feel her tongue savor your center. Then it was her turn to let out a loud moan when she felt Shin's cock slowly entering her. He let a growl slip from his lips, seeing that moist cavity so familiar accommodating him little by little.

As soon as Shin was fully seated inside Noi, he began to move, and in a matter of minutes he was already thrusting harder and faster on his partner, making her moan softly with her mouth pressed against your pussy. You gasped, feeling your soaked intimacy being devoured by her restless mouth sucking your soaked folds and clit eagerly.

"I missed you so much babe", the sorcerer said, moving away from your vagina and then inserting two saliva-wet fingers into your tight hole. "I love your ta- aaah s-senpai! Yes! Yes, just like that!" She exclaimed ecstatically as she felt her partner's delicious cock hit deep inside her.

You smiled biting your lips at that scene. They had completely different personalities but seemed to complement each other. She, so happy and scandalous; he, so distant and taciturn. He wasn't very vocal in bed, but that was just a detail. Your eyes focused on his torso, which was beginning to glow with a light sweat layer. His eyes were closed, his face and neck were red, his hands tightly gripping the firm flesh of his partner's luscious ass.

_He was so fucking hot._

And you certainly wouldn't miss the opportunity to put your hands (and something else) on that hot body.

-

The more Shin rubbed Noi's clit with a free hand and pushed his cock inside her in various positions, the more she moaned and shove her tongue and fingers in your wet cunt at the same time. They seemed absolutely tireless. With this full-stamina rhythm she ended up reaching her climax first, after a few long, sweaty minutes. Oh, how long since you saw her coming... You missed seeing that beautiful face tinged with an intense blush, contorted with extreme pleasure.

You almost came watching her being brutally fucked - and because her lips were closed on your aroused clit, sucking on it with the same effort in want to come soon.

You really almost came. _Almost._ But that night promised to be a long one. 

Shin pulled away from his partner, gently pulling his member out of her, and Noi fell to the side, defeated by the hard ecstasy. Turning to you, she said, in a breathy voice: “Oh, senpai hasn't come yet, (Y/N). Now it's up to you!"

"Okay," you smiled, then crooking your index finger at him. Shin complied, lying down near the headboard. Without wasting time, you came topping him, sitting on his chiseled abdomen, keeping your ass very close to his still erect cock. Feeling his length, wet with his partner's pussy juices brushing your asscheeks, you began to rock your hips in his lap, rubbing your soaked labia against his skin, drawing some heavy sighs from him. "You really are handsome, _Mr. Heartmask"_ , you praised, taking his lips in a first, sensual kiss as you slid your fingers down his face, neck and his naked sweaty chest - your hand instinctively squeezed the muscular flesh, feeling his nipple hardening in your palm, making him bite your lower lip, apparently approving your touch. 

"T-Thank you, I guess", he replied timidly, pulling away from your lips. You laughed, captivated by his shyly charming way. "So... You have condoms? Mind if I use one with you?"

"Oh, sure!" You smiled again, moving closer to his face, leaving a small kiss on his lips. "On the nightstand, first drawer. Feel free."

Shin then reached out, opening the indicated drawer and taking out a small package. You offered to put it on, and he accepted it; you then took the protection and slowly unrolled it on his member, paying attention to his reactions - he was _painful_ hard, and small moans inevitably left his lips while the latex touched the highly sensitive skin and veins.

With the condom in place, you soon positioned yourself, holding him in one hand, directing it to your pulsating entrance. His strong, calloused hands were already held your waist, ready to take control of the situation as you slowly went down on his cock, feeling the length and thickness filling you completely. You didn't even wait to get used to his size; soon, you already bounced on his lap, making faces of pure pleasure with the sensation of him going deep inside you.

"Y-You're so fucking tight..." He hissed breathlessly, taken by the heat of your vaginal walls compressing his shaft.

As you smashed your hips against his, other big callused hands came up surprisingly from behind groping your breasts. “Oh senpai, I know that so well. She's fucking hot, right?” Noi said, biting your earlobe, her fingers pinching your nipples. You growled at that mix of pain and pleasure caused by her touch. “Don't worry, senpai. Her pussy may be tight like a virgin girl's, but you can fuck her harder and faster. She likes it rough”, she finished, turning her face and colliding her lips against yours in an awkward wet kiss. 

A few minutes later, you felt the heat of Noi's huge body moving away from your back, then placing herself in front of you and climbing on Shin's body so that her pussy was aimed at his mouth. "I had a better idea, (Y/N). Let's make him come _together"_ , she suggested, lowering her hips to his red, sweaty face. He immediately hugged her massive thighs and stuck out his tongue against her intimacy, savoring the entrance still drenched by the previous orgasm. Noi moaned sensuously, moving her wide hips against his face, frantically rubbing her soaked pussy over his nose and mouth, making him work his tongue tirelessly to give her more pleasure and a second orgasm. Meanwhile, you continued your efforts to sit on that delicious cock, feeling your body start to tremble with so much horny and sweat with your upward and furious movements. 

You and Noi kissed obscenely, fondling each other's tits on top of Shin's sweaty body when he signaled that his limit was very close, pushing his hips harder and faster against your insides and with his hands squeezing the tender flesh of his beloved partner's ass painfully. "N-Noi... (Y/N)... Shit, I'm so fucking close..." He groaned, adding two thick fingers to his assault on her insides while flicking his tongue back on Noi's clit. 

She quickly pulled away from your lips and asked in a breathless tone: "Where? Face, mouth or tits?" A confused expression appeared on your face. "I'm asking where senpai can come, on your pretty face or on your gorgeous tits", she repeated, letting out a moan with a stronger suck on her clit. "I-I always- _fuck yes!_ I always let him come on my mouth or tits, so..."

"You're really naughty huh, _Miss Sorcerer?"_ You smiled, leaving her partner's dick. "Okay! I would love to taste your hot boyfriend." 

After the two of you got off his body and kneeled side by side, Shin quickly got up, practically yanking the condom off his cock, throwing it in the nearby trash can. Standing on the edge of the bed, he immediately took his member and began to stroke it, almost fucking his hand faster and faster.

"I'm gonna come..." He announced, panting. "Open your mouths."

And you both obeyed, sticking out your tongues, and soon receiving his orgasm in hot, thick white spurts. Shin even tried to hold back at all costs the loud hoarse moan that was trapped in his throat - but without much success. 

You swallowed everything that landed on your tongue, licking your lips with gusto, capturing the remnants that splayed on the corners of your mouth, hummed with the curious bittersweet taste. Noi did the same, then turned to you and captured your lips in another sloppy kiss, now wet with saliva and semen, with your tongues intertwining in slow, vulgar movements.

"You two... Are unbelievable", Shin murmured tiredly, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of one hand. 

The sorcerer winked, her goofy smile contrasting with some sticky, whitish splashes on her cheeks and on the ends of her hair. "Thank you for the meal, senpai."

You smiled. Those two had a very strong connection, you could feel it. They really matched in many ways, and you liked that. It was a long time since you had sex with a couple as full of chemistry as they were. You haven't been in a thressome in a while, especially with such a special couple.

But one detail was missing.

"Looks like your friend hasn't come yet", Shin recalled, as he put his pants back on. "How about helping her?"

"Oh yeah senpai! Well remembered!" Noi gave one more of her huge, casual smiles, turning to you. "I will make you come with me! Here", she said cheerfully, then took your hand and made you lie down on the bed again. "Open your beautiful legs for me", she asked, and you complied with her request.

You thought she would eat your pussy again, but then you realized that she would do something different. Noi positioned herself between your legs, resting one of them on her full chest, so your intimacies could touch each other in an almost perfect fit. 

"Damn", you groaned when you felt her clit rubbing against yours - you were ultra aroused, so it wouldn't be long before you came.

"You're so fucking wet, babe", she hissed, starting to move at a slow and sensual pace, enjoying the sensation of your wetness mixing with hers in that delicious position. "You rub yourself in me so well. I could spend hours feeling your pretty little pussy kissing mine like this."

You just managed to moan and groan softly, closing your eyes, feeling your breasts with your hands, focusing on your senses ready for an imminent climax. Dirty and disconnected words came freely from your mouth, as well as your pussy juices, which helped Noi to increase the speed of her movements, making that intimate contact more comfortable and pleasurable.

Minutes later, you felt that familiar coil rise in your lower abdomen. The erratic movements of her body announced that she was also close to the edge - an absolutely beautiful sight: the gorgeous muscles of her arms and abdomen contracting, highlighted by the shiny sweat layer, the tips of her gray hair sticking to her face, her lower lip stuck in her teeth, her scarlet gaze staring into your eyes.

Any careless person would fall in love with her.

"Hah... I'm gonna-" You groaned, panting. It was too much for you.

"Yeah, me too, (Y/N)", she said, interwining her fingers with yours, rubbing herself violently against your pussy. "Let's come together...!"

And in a last push of her hips against your center, lowering her head and taking one of your nipples in her hot mouth, she finally triggered your intense climax, making you arch your back and shiver below her muscular body, which a few moments later was also hit by the second orgasm. You two moaned in ecstasy, frantically rubbing your overstimulated nubs, savoring your orgasms until the moment when the whirlwind of extreme pleasure dissipated from your senses.

As soon as the immense heat was gone, she fell forward, falling exhausted into your arms, resuming her breathing with her face hidden in the curve of your neck.

"You okay?" You asked, running a hand through her wild hair.

"Better than that? Impossible", Noi replied with a tired but light, almost feathery laugh. Then she raised her head, looking at you with a serene expression on her beautiful features, cupping your sweaty face. "You're amazing, (Y/N). Thanks, again."

"I thank you for your preference", you smiled, letting her take your lips in a slow, affectionate kiss this time. 

"My bad for interrupt you two, but En must be looking for us." You were surprised by Shin's deep voice, already properly dressed in his usual style. "We still have a job to do, Noi."

She whined like a lazy teen. "Ah damn! Only him to choose to kill someone at his birthday party. What an ass", she commented indignantly, leaving your body and bed, covering her curves again with her black dress. You raised your eyebrows. En really was an unpredictable boss. "Sorry again for leaving like this, (Y/N)."

"Don't worry. I also need to go back to the party. He invited me, you know", you laughed, picking up your clothes from the floor. "You guys go ahead. You have a job to do."

Shin went ahead, opening the door and turning to face you. "Thanks for... _That"_ , he said. You could see the slight flush on his handsome face. "It was fun."

"See you down there then, (Y/N)", Noi said goodbye happily. Before leaving, she went to you, leaving a peck on your lips and whispered. "I promise I will come here more often. With or without senpai. Good to see and fuck with you again." And she left the room with all her effervescent and sexy energy.

You could only smile. Maybe you were even a little bit in love with her too. Shin really was a lucky guy.

**Author's Note:**

> 8 months of quarantine, guys. Head empty, just Noi being loved.
> 
> [DM me on Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) 🗣️💕


End file.
